vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson (''Elder Futhark: ᚠᛁᚾᚾ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') was a major recurring character on The Originals. He served as the primary antagonist for most of the second season. Finn also had a recurring role in the third season of , where he served as a minor antagonist and anti-villain. Finn was the first son and second child of Mikael and Esther. He was the younger brother of Freya, and the older brother of Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Finn was also the older half-brother of Klaus and the uncle of Hope and an unnamed nephew. Out of all of his siblings, Finn had the closest relationship with his mother. It was shown in the third season of that he was strictly loyal to his mother and believes that her intentions are the best, as he was willing to sacrifice himself to kill all his younger siblings. Finn's behavior and attitude was what his siblings dislike about him the most. However, he eventually rekindles a relationship with his former girlfriend, Sage and had a change of heart. That reunion was unfortunately short-lived, as he was killed by Matt Donovan in The Murder of One. Finn was able to escape the destruction of the Other Side as seen at the end of the first season's finale. He was resurrected by his mother, Esther, and was placed into the body of a powerful witch named Vincent Griffith. Once again, Finn worked closely with his mother, and this time in effort to get his younger siblings to take on mortal bodies. They all refused, and were antagonized by him for the majority of the second season. In Sanctuary, Finn actually put a deadly curse on his brother Kol, which killed him a few episodes later in I Love You, Goodbye. He also sabotaged Klaus's efforts to bring peace between the vampires and the werewolfs of New Orleans, by trapping both species in the The Abattoir, making the vampires go mad with hunger. He even tried to kill Hope, so that Dahlia wouldn't come to NOLA, almost killing Elijah in the process. Finn later reunites with his long-lost sister, Freya, and worked with her in order to find a way to stop Dahlia from killing all of them. Klaus came close to killing him in his witch form after the two of them fought, but he was stopped by Elijah. Freya then appears to help rescue Finn from their younger brothers. Fearful for his life, Finn begs Freya to save him. Freya tells Finn that she won't let anyone hurt him and traps him in her talisman as a spirit in order to keep him safe. Finn remains in her talisman for over half a year, with Freya being able to summon his spirit and channel him in times of need. In An Old Friend Calls, Finn was resurrected in his true form as an Original Vampire by Freya, as a way to mend the family's broken relationship. Finn then finally open up to Elijah, telling him that the reason he was against them from the beginning was because they left him daggered while they were unaware that his counciesness slowly returned, yet he was unable to move, and so he was forgotten by them. So, he was angry with them when he was undaggered, and remained so. Finn and Elijah then work together to save Freya from Lucien Castle. However, Finn is shortly thereafter killed by Lucien who turned into the Beast. Ironically, this bonds the Mikaelson siblings as Finn makes up with most of his siblings in near-death. He then dies for the final time, surrounded by all of them. Finn was a member of the Mikaelson Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Early History |-|The Middle Ages= |-|1002= Southern France While fleeing from Mikael after the death of their mother, Finn ran with his siblings for months, feeding on people along the countryside but always being careful to hide the bodies. Unsure of where they were going, Kol brought up the idea that maybe they should split up so as to better avoid their father. Finn agreed with the idea, tired of the killing and running, taking no pleasure in their descent into vampirism. Elijah was quick to remind his siblings of their vow to remain together always and forever. When they discovered a caravan filled with fine clothing belonging to victims they had just killed, Rebekah suggested they steal the clothes and pose as the victims since they were heading to a nearby castle. When they found a servant of the castle who was escorting the cart to its destination, he told them he could help them in their potential ruse. They put it to a vote, whether they should let him live, with Finn wanting him to remain alive, believing it was a good idea. Klaus had the deciding vote. The servant, Lucien, presented them to the count after trying to help them blend in and present themselves as nobles. After almost being caught, their plan worked and they were welcomed into the count's court. One day in the morning all Mikaelsons except for Kol, were enjoying the day. Finn and Elijah were playing a game together, enjoying each other, while Klaus kept his eyes on Aurora, who was with Rebekah. Sometime later at night in the castle, Finn approached his siblings, telling them that between Kol and Klaus' indiscriminate antics and the "creatures" that Klaus and Rebekah had created, word had spread among the villagers of creatures that feed on blood. Finn warned that if even peasants knew about it, Mikael would eventually find out and come. The siblings decided it was time to flee from the castle. The siblings eventually left not only the castle, but France. Some time later, the five Mikaelsons settled in Tuscany, Italy. About hundred years (more or less) after this, Finn eventually met a women named Sage and fell in love with her, to the point of giving into siring her as a vampire; something he considers morally wrong. The two remain together until Finn was daggered in 1114. |-|1114= Italy Finn reunited with his family in Italy and attended a party held by Alexander, a vampire hunter. He was daggered by surprise during the party. However, when Klaus (unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers and abilities) annihilated the Five, he undaggered all of his half-siblings but Finn, as he was tired of Finn's judgmental attitude (which most likely stemmed from Finn's virtuous ways and Klaus' evil ways) |-|Between 12th century - 21st century= After Finn was neutralized by the Brotherhood of the Five, his brother Klaus killed them all and undaggered all his siblings except for Finn who disapproved of Klaus' immoral ways, which annoyed Klaus who then decided not to undagger him until their father had been destroyed. Finn was in his coffin for many centuries while his siblings went all over Europe. In Cadriz, Spain 1702, Finn's body was brought on to a ship by Rebekah, as per Klaus' orders as they were fleeing the city because Kol's destructive appetites drew Mikael to the town. The siblings then fled Europe behind and ended up in a port city in America called New Orleans in the early 18th century. The people of New Orleans saw their ship and entered it only to see the coffins of Finn and Kol, their siblings then killed all the humans except for one and told him to help them carry the coffins with their siblings, including Finn. His coffin was once found in the Mikaelson compound by Klaus's ward, Marcellus Gerard. Klaus told Marcellus that it was his brother inside and that they kept him in there because he was such a bore. After fleeing New Orleans, Klaus brought Finn's daggered body with him wherever he moved, keeping it in its coffin. In the early 21st century, Finn's body wound up in the possession of Stefan Salvatore, who wished to use Finn and his siblings' neutralized bodies as leverage against Klaus. After a short while, Klaus reclaimed Finn's and the other coffins. At some point in the centuries Finn lay daggered, his consciousness slowly returned, however, his body remained dead. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In Always and Forever, Finn Mikaelson's coffin is seen along with Kol Mikaelson's as their siblings' ship enters the Americas near the city of New Orleans in the 1700's. His coffin is brought ashore when the ship makes landfall. In Farewell to Storyville, Finn is seen in a flashback where his siblings play together and jumps on him, showing them as happy siblings. Klaus later mentions that he was the only one being a victim to Mikael's abuse while his brothers Finn, Elijah and Kol were not. Klaus also mentions that he loved all of his siblings even Finn whom he kept daggered for 900 years in a coffin, because of his judgmental attitude to his half-brother. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Esther resurrected herself by possessing the Harvest girl, Cassie and then she continued by bringing back her favorite son, Finn, putting him in the body of a witch named Vincent. Esther and Finn went to the woods near Mikaelson Mansion, where she was buried. They looked at her tombstone and Finn commented dryly that he hopes she rests in peace. Esther asked him what the fun in that was, telling him that they have work to do. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Personality |-|Human= Early in his life, before he became a vampire, Finn was the most obedient of the Mikaelson children. He was incredibly loyal to his mother, doing anything he could to be a good son, even at the expense of his siblings at times. |-|Original Vampire (1st Time)= Out of all the Original Vampires, Finn was shown to be the most moral, even more than his brother Elijah. Calm and quiet, Finn was ashamed of what his bloodlust had driven him to as a vampire. However, it is unclear how open about his feelings he had been about this with his family at first; Klaus had apparently daggered Finn for being too judgmental about their vampiric actions, (it was later revealed that Klaus didn't dagger him, a member of the Brotherhood of the Five did, but Klaus left Finn daggered as he was tired of Finn's judgmental attitude), but later on, after being undaggered, Rebekah didn't believe Elijah when he said that Finn hated being a vampire so he may not have been open about it outside of Elijah, Klaus and Esther. The only time it was said that he had put his morality against his vampire ways aside was when he turned his lover, Sage, but later said he regretted letting his love for her overtake his values. He was later seen shocked when Sage revealed that she's turned others (i.e. Troy) since she last saw Finn. It was this self-loathing as a vampire that made Finn want to go along with his mother's plan to wipe out her children and therefore, every vampire on the planet though its unknown if either of them knew of the consequence of killing an Original Vampire. He was willing to be the sacrifice in her spell that would turn all of her children human again before killing them, explaining that his mother was releasing him from an eternity of shame. Despite the failure of this plan, he told Klaus that he would be more than willing to try to sacrifice himself again when the time came. However, once he reunited with Sage, he put aside his hopes of his mother ending his suffering and decided to live life with Sage. This new mindset didn't last though, as he was killed soon after his change of heart. |-|Witch= A year after his death and with the birth of his niece Hope Mikaelson, his mother saw an opportunity to resurrect herself along with Finn, who had always stood by her side, along with Kol, being convinced of his mother's plan. They seem to be going forward with a plan to place their other siblings in human or witch bodies and a werewolf body for Niklaus, wanting them to have mortal lives and ending their vampire progeny with their true bodies through the White Oak Stake. This plan would save her children from Dahlia's Curse, as they would be in bodies of different bloodlines than the Mikaelson Bloodline, protecting any firstborn. Finn's loyalty to Esther remained intact, following her orders with precision and without question. While still quite rigid in personality, Finn is shown to be somewhat more at ease now that he's no longer a vampire, though comments that he forgot how it feels to be so vulnerable. Since his resurrection by possessing Vincent, Finn personality has seemed to become darker as he has been shown to be more willing to harm others to prove a point or to "persuade" someone to cooperate or side with Esther, even ordering Oliver to torture a witch to cooperate with him. No longer being a vampire and in a form he is more comfortable with, Finn is a bit more outspoken than he was as a vampire, letting his emotions be seen more while still maintaining an overall reserved demeanor in comparison to his siblings. His hatred of the vampire species is now directed towards others as well and has festered to the point of wanting to kill all vampires along with any sympathizers who get in his way utterly without mercy. He doesn't believe in Klaus's redemption, but in right and wrong, and good and evil. Rebekah believes that Freya is the only one of his siblings that he was close to, and believes he hates the rest of his siblings, because they judge him and find him pretentious/dull. Finn has expressed disappointment that his parents had more children and views his younger siblings as monsters. Finn has become immoral and selfish to the point where he was willing to kill his niece, Hope, a innocent child for his own self-preservation, just to avoid Dahlia coming for him. Ironically, as an Original Vampire, Finn was more noble and moral than any vampire, yet as a witch, he was utterly ruthless towards vampires and their sympathizers, as well as anyone who stood in his way. Usually vampires are more ruthless, but once a witch again, Finn was far more ruthless than as a vampire. |-|Original Vampire (2nd Time)= After being resurrected, Finn seems to have mellowed out. He still believes him, his siblings and vampires in general are abominations, but he has somewhat accepted that. Upon reuniting with Kol, he mocks him for his lack of self-control with a smug grin. Later on, after reuniting with all his siblings, he seems to believe he's changed, but he still despises being apart of the family. He is shown to be surprisingly calm. Finn and Kol retain a negative relationship, as the two fight and banter with each other. Elijah questions him on his return and they seem to be on shockingly neutral terms. Finn claims that he's done antagonizing his family and he wishes for them all to overlook his past sins. Finn and Freya have a positive relationship, as the two are seen interacting on numerous occasions. He wants her to place him back into the body of a witch, to which he promises to leave the family and live his own life. Despite acting calmer, Finn becomes enraged when Davina casted a spell, locking him in his vampire body for good. He brutally attacks her, before she is saved by Kol. Finn watches in horror as Elijah tosses the remaining White Oak into a fire. He lunges for it, saying he doesn't want it to be destroyed and can't bear to live for an eternity as a "beast". Finn wants to use it on himself at some point in the future. Elijah seems to pity Finn for these actions, and therefore leaves the White Oak in Freya's hands. Finn approved of that decision. Finn cares very deeply and loves Freya, willing to risk his life and even kill people that could do harm to her. He also reveals to Elijah that he felt abandoned in their early years as vampires, and all that time spent in a coffin caused him to loathe his family. He felt abandoned by them. Ultimately, he surprisingly grows to care for his siblings after seeing how they look out for each other and what they do to keep each other safe. Before dying for the second time, he remarks how he truly understood what the "always in forever" vow meant. Finn ends up dying, somewhat happily, surrounded by his family. Physical Appearance Finn is a handsome and tall man who appears to be 27–28 years old, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. He has brown hair, hazel-green eyes and slim, but athletic figure. Finn is also the second oldest of the Original Siblings after his sister Freya. When first awakened from being neutralized for 900 years, Finn still had the style of that time period, with long hair and adorned in the centuries old clothing, wearing a dark green tunic and pants in the fashion of the 1100's. Shortly after his return, he cut his hair to where it was still a bit longer in length than his siblings and usually slicked out of his face, much like Elijah's hair was during his time attempting to stop Klaus from becoming a hybrid. Finn was seen wearing dress shirts covered by gray dress coats, keeping an air of aristocracy about him though not to the extent of Elijah's dress style. Finn almost always had a severe, stern expression pasted on his face, rarely smiling while around his family, but becoming more friendly looking once he met Sage again. After returning from the Other Side, Finn's spirit was placed inside the body of the witch, Vincent, taking on all of his physical features as his own. Even with a new body, Finn retained his more refined style of attire. Powers and Abilities |-|Original Vampire= As an Original Vampire, Finn is considerably stronger and faster than that of any non-original vampire and is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the the TVD/TO universe. Finn possesses all vampiric abilities, with the addition of being able to compel any non-original vampire. Strength-wise, Finn was shown to be more or less the same strength as Kol but seemed to not be as skilled at fighting as his younger brother who had held the upper hand in the fight. |-|Witch= In Rebirth, Finn had lost all his Original Vampire powers and abilities, due to him taking over the body of Vincent Griffith and had taken all of Vincent's Witch powers and abilities as his own. In Every Mother's Son, he was shown to be incredibly gifted in magic seeing how he incapacitated Klaus, Elijah and Oliver with ease. Later Finn was shown to have delved into the use of Sacrificial Magic. With this magic, Finn channeled the power of Mikael, and later Esther, to give himself even more power and was able to trap dozens of werewolves and vampires with a powerful boundary spell. With his boost in power, he was also able to create an astral plane using Representational Magic that he had near complete control over when inside. With his power boost, Finn was a nearly unstoppable force against anyone who opposed him, though his upgrade was only temporary, after being overloaded with magic by Kol and Rebekah, bringing him back to being only as powerful of a witch as his host body was. Weaknesses |-|Original Vampire= Finn had the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire. |-|Human/Witch= Since Rebirth, Finn has lost all his Original Vampire weaknesses, due to him taking over the body of Vincent Griffith and taking all of Vincent's Human/Witch weaknesses. Relationships Esther Out of all of his family, Finn has the closest relationship with his mother. Finn had been a small boy when he tearfully watched Esther have to give away his sister, Freya, due to a deal she had made with her own sister, Finn's aunt Dahlia. As Esther had more children afterward, Finn found himself still very close with his mom, his loyalty to her being greater than to his siblings. A thousand years later they conspired together against the rest of their family. Both of them wanted vampires out of existence and to end their siblings' existence on Earth for good. However, both were killed and their plans were halted to a stop. However, years later, they are both back from the dead, possessing the bodies of a witch and warlock and plan to take over New Orleans. When Finn discovered that his mother consciously complete her transition into vampire, he was devastated and disappointed by her hypocrisy. He hated her for that and use her to sacrificial magic. Freya The relationship between Freya and Finn was always sweet and kind, as children they sometimes climbed into the trees and planned mischief. Then one day their aunt Dahlia came to collect Freya from a deal she and their mother made a few years ago, Finn is crying off his sister being taken away and Freya screams for her mother. Over time Finn believed her to be dead, and he never got along with his younger siblings as good as his beloved older sister. After 1000 years has passed they are reunited and prepares for Dahlia's arrival. Freya saves Finn's life when one of her younger brothers tries to kill him, by taking his soul from Vincent's body and into her pendant to keep him safe from harm. Sage Finn met Sage nine hundred years prior to the start of The Vampire Diaries and the two of them fell in love with each other. Finn even turned Sage into a vampire, despite the self-hatred he held against the species his family created, as he wanted to be with Sage forever, and vice versa. Not long after Sage was turned, Finn and his other siblings were daggered by the original Brotherhood of the Five, though the dagger didn't work on Klaus. Klaus chose to keep Finn daggered, as the brothers did not get along, leaving Sage heartbroken and alone. 900 years later Finn was undaggered by his brother Elijah and Damon. Few days later they finally met with the help of Klaus and Rebekah to convince Finn not to aid their mother in her plan to kill them, which ultimately worked - he gave up his blood willingly so they could unlink themselves and left to catch up with Sage. The two took a walk through Mystic Falls and reminisced about their past together while she showed Finn how their hometown had changed since they had met each other. They then went on a date to the Grill, where they continued to catch up. Finn was disapproving when Sage admitted to turning many vampires, but he didn't stay upset with her. Stefan spiked the drinks they ordered from Matt with vervain in order to lure them outside so he could follow them and try to kill them with the white oak stakes. Sage protected Finn from Stefan, but he was soon staked by Matt and burst into flames while Sage cried. Sage died one hour later due to their vampire bloodline connection to Finn. Two years later Finn was resurrected along with his mother and his brother Kol. Other Relationships *Klaus and Finn (Half-Brothers/Enemies) *Elijah and Finn (Brothers/Enemies) *Rebekah and Finn (Brother and Sister) *Kol and Finn (Brothers/Enemies) *Mikael and Finn (Father and Son) *Finn and Hope (Uncle and Niece/Enemies) *Finn and Camille (Ex-Friends/Enemies) *Finn and Tristan (Friends/Allies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Third Season *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' (1st Death) *'The Vampire Diaries Eighth Season' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' (Indirectly Mentioned) The Originals First Season *''Farewell to Storyville'' (Flashback; as a teenager) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) The Originals Second Season *''Rebirth'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Flashback as a teenager/Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Live and Let Die'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Red Door'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Flashback as a child/Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Sanctuary'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''They All Asked For You'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith/Expelled from Vincent's body) The Originals Third Season *''For the Next Millennium'' (Flashback) *''The Axeman's Letter'' (Flashback) *''Out of the Easy'' (Mentioned) *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' (Spirit) *''Savior'' (Spirit) *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Mentioned) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Mentioned) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (Mentioned) *''An Old Friend Calls'' (Resurrected) *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (2nd Death) *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' (Mentioned) *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Mentioned) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Mentioned) *''The Bloody Crown'' (Mentioned) The Originals Fourth Season *''Queen Death'' (Mentioned) *''The Feast of All Sinners'' (Archive Footage) }} Name *'Finn' from the old Norse meaning "person of Finland".http://www.behindthename.com/name/finn-2 (In Ancient Norse: '''ᚠᛁᚾᚾ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) *'''Mikaelson is of Scandinavian origin and means "Son of Mikael". Tropes *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. When an Original is daggered, it leads to immediate desiccation. Also when the daggers are removed, the awakening is rather painful as well. Trivia Quotes |} ---- ---- |} Videos The Originals and Esther are back 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 2 Vampire Diaries 3x18 - Klaus & Finn "You won't be able to see me dead because if i die you die" The Vampire Diaries Sage and Finn catch up-"The Murder Of One"-(3X18) Vampire Diaries 3x18 - Finn Dies The originals 3x09 Freya asks Finn to help her Gallery The Vampire Diaries |-|Season 3= 130-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 131-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 132-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 133-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 134-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 155-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 156-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 172-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 173-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 180-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 197-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 172-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 016-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 018-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 065-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 066-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 067-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 068-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 069-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 070-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 075-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 076-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 116-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 117-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 119-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 120-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 166-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 161-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 168-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 226-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 228-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 230-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 231-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 232-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 233-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 238-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 239-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 244-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 245-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 066-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 067-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 069-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 094-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 095-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 096-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 098-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 099-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 100-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 108-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 138-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 141-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 142-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 146-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 147-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 151-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 164-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 001-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 003-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 004-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 005-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 006-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 007-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 008-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 010-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 012-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 014-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 015-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 017-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 018-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 019-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 023-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 025-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 027-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 028-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 031-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 034-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 037-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 040-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 041-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 043-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 046-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 047-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 056-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 059-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 060-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 061-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 062-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 063-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 065-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 108-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 109-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 110-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 111-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 112-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 113-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 114-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 115-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 116-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 117-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 119-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 120-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 121-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 122-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 125-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 126-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 127-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 128-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 129-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 130-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 131-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 132-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 133-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 136-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 137-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 141-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 142-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 143-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 144-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 145-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 146-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 147-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 148-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 1000px-Finn kol 07.jpg Esther finn 06.jpg Finn 12384.jpg Finn kol.png Finn The Murder of One 384.jpg Finn.jpg Finnsage.png TheOriginals.jpg Tmmo 29.jpg Tumblr lz93daUqLi1rn4805o2 250.jpg Vd 14 08.jpg VD3X14DL1.jpg The Originals |-|Season 1= Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 9.34.00 PM.png the-originals-esther-dw.jpg The-Originals-1x222.jpg|Esther and Finn. Vincentfinn.png|Finn Mikaelson in Vincent's body. |-|Season 2= Normal_TheOriginals201-1450CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1452Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1475Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1481VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0963.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1306.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1324.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1349.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0139CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0192Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0464KalenVincentLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0474VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0609VincentOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0658Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1667ElijahVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1678Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0549_Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2290Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0110.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0133.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0138.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0365.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0378.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0412.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1438.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1589.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1668.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2397.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0341Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0411Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0538LenoreVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0581Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1291Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1343CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1451Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1895VincentAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1918Vincent.jpeg|I Am Awesome Normal_TheOriginals207-1984Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2545Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0042KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0098KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0172Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0176Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0476Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0721Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0729KalusVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0796Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1492Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1530KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2155Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2517Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0863Vincent-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0875CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0937Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0953CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0057Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0280VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0286VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0288Vincent-MIkael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0295Vincent-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0579Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0633Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0636.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0651.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0652Vincent-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0657.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1053.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1059Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1074VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1077Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1502Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1527.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1792Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1807Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1941Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1999.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2002Vincentlenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2413.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2414.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2414Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2421VincentMikaelLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2423.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0430Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0448Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0626Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0663Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0725Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0737KlausElijahKalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0897KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0963KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1275ElijahKalenVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1278ElijahwVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1311Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1520Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2005KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2040KlausVincent-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2116Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2324Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2345Vincent.jpeg To212_145MarcelVincent.jpg To212_160Vincent.jpg To212_431Vincent.jpg To212_0839MarcelKalebVincent.jpg To212_0858Vincent.jpg To212_0878KalebVincent.jpg To212_1067Vincent.jpg To212_1143Vincent-Kaleb.jpg To212_1150VincentKaleb.jpg To212_1179Vincent.jpg To212_1314Vincent.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-0029.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0033.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0041.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0049.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0060.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0080.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0081.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0082.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0110.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0116.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0484.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0507.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0508.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0519.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0524.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0538.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0556.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0572.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0594.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0667.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0683.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0690.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0696.jpeg|Surrender your Mustard Normal_TheOriginals213-1653Finn-Elijah.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-1969Finn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-1997Finn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2385ElijahFinn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2514ElijahFinn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2543Finn.jpg TO_214_0145Vincent.jpg TO_214_1290FreyaVincent.jpg TO_214_1307Vincent-Freya.jpg Normal_TheOriginals215-0113.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0116.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0120.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0122.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0128.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0129.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0130.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0131.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0132.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0135.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0138.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0147.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0148.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0150.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0154.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0161.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0171.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0174.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0185.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0187.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0189.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0378.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0379.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0381.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0384.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0386.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0389.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0390.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0404.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1550.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1551.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1552.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1556.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1562.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1563.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1569.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1571.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1573.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1590.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1594.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1599.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1598.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1602.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1603.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1604.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1608.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1621.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1626.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1627.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1628.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1630.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1642.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1759.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1781.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1782.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1791.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1793.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1797.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1802.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1803.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1806.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1852.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1853.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1854.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1874.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1948.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1987.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1988.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1989.jpeg |-|Season 3= TO_301_0061Finn.jpg TO_301_0308KlausElijahRebekahKolFinn.jpg TO_301_0353KlausElijahFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg Normal_TO305_2378Finn.jpg TO308_3334Finn-Freya.jpg TO308_3346Finn.jpg TO309_1565Finn-Freya.jpg TO309_1571Finn.jpg TO309_1739Finn_Freya.jpg TO309_1762ElijahFinn.jpg Finn_7x15_Profile_HD.png Finn_Mikaelson_Resurrected.png Finns_tall.jpg References See also It:Finn Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Witches Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Vampires Category:Major Antagonists Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Deceased Category:Vampire Diaries Characters